Natalie
Natalie is the tritagonist of the ThomasTales franchise. She is young and curious, often letting her curiosity getting her into trouble. But being a young child, Natalie is still learning and growing. Natalie only wants to do what’s right and prove that little guys can do big things! Bio In his first appearance, Natalie was five and watched a late night movie called Paxton and was scared because she thought he's real, but on her way to her bedroom and in bed, she kept claiming that she's not scared. Soon, Thomas and Merlin popped out of nowhere in her room and decided to help Natalie to show that no matter what happens, The Lord is bigger than anything. Later, when Natalie's birthday was coming up, her dad asked if he can ask their next door neighbor Fernando to come. However, she didn't want to because she thought she talks funny (because of his accent). However, after helping Thomas, Merlin, and Duck's problem with the USS Applepies, she soon discovered that being different can be great. Personality Natalie can be described as curious, courteous and, well, American. She is young and kind, though she can sometimes be impatient and do things wrong, like when she wanted to end the show early so she can have her mother's cookies in Sir Topham Hatt and the Amazing World. She always assumes her way is right, though ultimately she learns later when she takes advice from elders. Natalie is also good friends with Mavis, Derek and Rosie, though she and Rosie don't always agree with one another, like when they're going to the Twippo concert, and Natalie gets annoyed by Rosie bragging of her winning backstage pass. After she lost the ticket, they bickered to each other and stayed silent until Natalie decided to give her ticket to Rosie. She also helped Rosie's dad by giving money to Gustav in order to fix the truck. Her favorite pastime is being with her dad and they always play catch. She often gets things wrong, like when she accidentally broke her dad's favorite bowling plate and tried to cover it up by lying a few times until she later discovers that lying won't help solve her problem when the Monster of Brendam started to destroy some parts of Bumblyburg. Sometime later, she and Rosie also started a rumor that Alfred is a robot, which caused another catastrophe in Bumblyburg. Natalie is also bullied by Toad, which annoys her sometimes. Nevertheless, she's a fun, caring and lovable kid. Physical Appearance Natalie is a blue and red diesel engine with yellow lining. She has yellow and black hazard stripes painted on her bufferbeams. Filmography See her filmography Voice actor *Lisa Vischer (1993 - 2014) *Tress MacNeille (2014 - present) Trivia *According to the official Barney website, if she weren't an actor, she would've been an aerospace major at Engine Valley Grade School. *When Matt Vischer and Tyler Nawrocki were struggling to find the right voice actor for Natalie during the beginning of production for ThomasTales, Lisa Vischer asked her husband to try voicing her instead. But he wouldn't let her face harsh rejection if she didn't have the right voice. However, she said she could handle it, so she tried it, and the results were perfect, so Matt cast her as Natalie. *Natalie is the first character to have a specific age. In "Where's Thomas When I'm Frightened?" she is five years old, though according to Ichagordon in later episodes, ahe is around eight years old. **In Two Birthdays, she possibly turned nine. See Also *Natalie's Design Evolution Gallery E229B747-90E8-4207-B1D1-CC4892092C09.png 85A2682E-8FA5-4D36-8DE3-95276CC1C894.png D4639C53-332F-46F6-917C-D99871E064F4.png C51C354E-6F02-45BA-8489-D8878B54A176.png 0C23C654-F1E5-4D2E-AE28-2383DA4CF758.png DD99D11D-1599-41A0-8C37-7DE3990E6B6E.png 82497D9E-CDAB-43DA-8576-9E745A859681.png 5001FE9D-9EDB-4F7D-B143-1CE606472030.png Category:ThomasTales characters